ficspeciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rathalos/Rathian
Rathalos and Rathian are large Flying Wyverns from the Monster Hunter series. Anatomy and appearance Rathalos are large, bipedal wyverns with a spiny, armored hide covering their body. Their outer shell features much brighter and more vibrant colors than that of their female counterpart, the Rathian. It is primarily bright red, with black markings throughout. Like the Rathian, Rathalos possess a flame sac which is used to produce deadly flaming projectiles from the mouth. The talons upon their feet are highly poisonous and are known to inflict toxic mortal wounds on larger prey. In addition, their long, thick tail features a heavy spiked club at the end. Rathalos' wing membranes feature ornate patterns which are likely used to attract potential mates. Rathian is a medium-sized true flying wyvern similar in looks to her male counterpart, Rathalos. Her hide is a dull, muted green in contrast to the Rathalos' deep red, and her lower mandible features a long, protruding chin spike. Her upper back and wingtips are covered in a moss-like fur not seen on the Rathalos, and while her clubbed tail lacks bony spikes, it makes up for this with its ability to poison foes upon contact. Behavior Rathalos are highly territorial monsters, and as such, are aggressive towards intruders. They will chase away or attempt to kill any monster which may pose a threat to their land. While hunting, Rathalos will stalk prey from the air before swooping in for the kill. Once they have successfully brought down their prey, they will carry it away to eat in private, safe from scavengers or other large monsters which might attempt to steal the kill. Rathian is very territorial, choosing to patrol from the ground while her Rathalos mate patrols from the sky. She will become very aggressive to potential threats, especially when in close proximity to her nest and young. Habitats Rathalos have been spotted in many kinds of environments, from the temperate Forest and Hills to the extreme heat of the Volcano. As a master of flight, they will travel far and wide, searching for prey from the skies. Rathians can survive in almost any territory but prefers areas with an average temperature for nesting. As a result, she is known to be encountered in a large variety of areas such as the Jungle, Sandy Plains, and Primal Forest. Subspecies Azure Rathalos/Pink Rathian Azure Rathalos is a Subspecies of Rathalos, and thus, it shares almost all of the same characteristics. However, its shell that is usually fiery red is now an azure color, hence the Azure title. Its wing webbing is lime green, and its tail has one single red spike on the end. It has higher stamina, higher health, and higher attack power, and is considerably more aggressive. Pink Rathian has a more heavily-armored body with pink scales and has greater health and attack power than her green relative. She can often be found in various quests alongside her gender counterpart, the Azure Rathalos. Like all true flying wyverns, Azure Rathalos possess the cunning, speed and strength to fell almost any threat or prey they come across in the wild, though they will rarely challenge anything larger than themselves outside of their territory. They have stronger wings than the regular Rathalos, meaning they can stay in the air longer and pull off powerful combos with their fire breath and poisonous claws. Pink Rathian's attacks are generally stronger than those of normal Rathian, they are also much faster than its green relative, but that aside the two are identical in many ways. Azure Rathalos is most commonly encountered in the forest and hills, however, it can also be found in the Volcanic Areas. Silver Rathalos/Gold Rathian Silver Rathalos is a Rare Species that features a shining silver carapace with black markings along the spine. He is slightly larger than the average Rathalos. Gold Rathian body is covered in an exceptionally strong golden shell, making it difficult to attack without weapons bouncing off. She is slightly larger than the average Rathian. The Silver Rathalos is much more dangerous than the common species. He prefers aerial attacks to ground-based ones. The Gold Rathian is weakest to the Thunder Element and is, like all Rathians, capable of inflicting the Poison ailment and shooting Fireballs. She is able to wield her flame sac with greater control and ferocity than the common species. Gold Rathian have been most commonly spotted at Ancient Tower, Misty Peaks and less commonly the Swamps. However, it is safe to assume that the Gold Rathian could survive in the same environments as the green and pink subspecies, being much tougher. Silver Rathalos is rarely found in Swamp, Old Swamp, or Forest and Hills, but can most often be seen at the top of ancient Towers. The Hunters Guild goes out searching for Silver Rathalos in other lands so they can be hunted in special events, where they're placed in Arena and pitted against Hunters. Gold Rathian have been most commonly spotted at Ancient Tower, Misty Peaks and less commonly the Swamps. However, it is safe to assume that the Gold Rathian could survive in the same environments as the green and pink subspecies, being much tougher. Category:Species Category:Monster Hunter Category:Semi-sapient Category:Carnivore Category:Common Category:Extreme threat Category:Mountain or highland habitat Category:Woodland habitat Category:Volcano or fiery habitat Category:Hill or moorland habitat Category:Desert or wasteland habitat Category:Fire Category:Reptilian Category:Wyvern Category:Island or coastal habitat